


A Project for Teddy

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Weasley wants to see to it that Teddy has what the other children have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Project for Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomuchfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toomuchfandom).



Teddy ran up the path to the Burrows and into the house. “Hullo, Auntie Molly!” he called, running over to throw his arms around her. “It came! I got it today!” He said excitedly. Molly cuddled him for a few moments and then ruffled his spiky red hair and took the envelope, opening it carefully and reading it with the reverence the moment deserved as Teddy pressed against her.

“Congratulations, Teddy. Your parents would be so proud.” She handed him back the letter, which he put into the satchel he carried, the strap crossing his chest to keep it in place.

“What house do you think I’ll be sorted into?” Teddy asked, as he walked to the kitchen table and pulled out his book for his latin lesson. It was Wednesday, which meant latin with Auntie Molly. He liked Wednesdays, because while Auntie Ginny’s biscuits were tasty on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he did math and learned about the muggle world from Uncle Harry, Auntie Molly baked the very best treats. Auntie Molly also gave the best cuddles of all his aunties and uncles, it might be because she was the squishiest of all.

Coming over to sit beside him, Molly placed a plate with iced biscuits and a mug of cold milk beside his book and kissed the top of his head. “Until the Sorting Hat is right here on your head, there’s no way to know for sure, my sweet.”

“Grandmum sent you something,” Teddy said as he remembered his errand today. He reached into his satchel and withdrew a folded bundle of fabric. “I’m not supposed to look at it.”

Molly smiled mysteriously and took the black fabric from him. “You’ll see, little love, when the time comes. Now, read chapter eleven and conjugate the list of verbs on page fifty three. I have work to do in the other room. Call out when you finish, or if you need any help.”

Going to the other room, Molly opened the bundle and nodded in approval at the rows of green and gray triangles forming a star on a black background square. There were six squares done in the same pattern. The last two squares were different. At the center of each was a Slytherin House patch, worn and aged, which told Molly they were likely cut from Ted and Andromeda’s own school robes. Embroidered in bright green thread on one square beneath the patch was “Ted Tonks” on the other “Andromeda Black” - Teddy’s maternal Grandparents.

The idea had come up one day over dinner at the Potter house, when Hermione and Ginny were discussing which project to do next after finishing Luna and Rolf’s wedding quilt. They had taken up quilting as a hobby when their children had been babies and all of their children had a quilt for their bed, which they could take to Hogwarts when the time came. Molly had clucked her tongue and shaken her head, then mentioned that poor Teddy didn’t have a quilt like the others. And thus, the Teddy Quilt started. They had recruited Andromeda, who had eagerly joined in, volunteering to do the Slytherin squares. Since Teddy had come from three different houses, they wanted to represent each of them in his quilt. Hermione had done the eight red and gold Gryffindor squares to represent his father Remus and Ginny had done the eight black and gold Hufflepuff squares for Tonks.

Molly was going to sew all the squares together and do the borders. After discussing it, they decided to do the border and backing in Ravenclaw’s colors, just in case the Sorting Hat put Teddy into Ravenclaw when he went to Hogwarts.

Molly opened the basket where she was keeping the completed stacks of squares. She ran a finger over the patch at the center of the Gryffindor square, smiling fondly as she remembered Remus. Hermione had used one of Remus’s own robes, found in a trunk in Andromeda’s attic and donated to the quilt project. She had cut it into squares to make her pattern. There was a Gryffindor patch at the center of one square, with “Remus Lupin” embroidered neatly beneath it in red thread.

The pattern Ginny had used was made up of yellow and black diamonds of fabric, using one of Tonk’s school robes for the black. Her name “Nymphadora Tonks” was done in yellowish gold beneath the Hufflepuff patch that had been cut from the robe and sewn onto a square.

Now that she had all the pieces, Molly could finally assemble the quilt. She wouldn’t use magic to do it. Quilting was still done traditionally, by hand. The labor of it, the love put into it, was a special kind of magic of its own. Molly smiled, glad that Teddy would have these pieces of fabric representing his family and all the houses he had come from when he left for Hogwarts with the other children. He could wrap it around himself and hold everyone that loved him close, even when they were very far away.

 

The End


End file.
